Silence in the Library
Silence in the Library is the 41st case in St ronde and the 41st case overall. It takes place in the Brancast Street district. It is the 5th case in the district. plot The team, after learning that Sophie Dreschner knew more than them about The Law's plans, they went to the library, and found Sophie, dead, she had died from an flower that just inhaling the scent would be lethal, the team soon added Susan Yerkes to the suspect list and later checked out Sophie's house, where the team soon added Zane Zauber and Clayton Higinbotham ro the suspect list The team was then alerted to the docks, where they learned from Harrison, that Sophie Dreschner was last seen at, there they added Deputy Mayor Barbara Merz to the suspect list, and they also spoke to Clayton again, who told the team that he was really affected by Sophie's murder, because both he and Mason had joined the Brancast last month, so Sophie's murder was really horrifying to him. After getting another part of the profile, the team looked through Sophie's house again, where they added paranormal investigator Jackson Ghost to the suspect list, and spoke to Zane again, who told the team that he kinda looked to Sophie was a sister figure, especially his family wasn't really in his life after he murdered Janah Grims. Sophie helped him get his life back together The team was alerted to a disturbance in the docks shortly afterward, as Barbara wants to get away from St Ronde, when asked why, she only said she needed a break from it all, she told the team that Sophie always seemed to question her movements, what she was doing, she hated Sophie for this, and was glad she was out, the team also spoke to Jackson again, who told the team that Sophie was his girlfriend, he told the team that they had been together for at least 4 months, and he cared for her, and said that if the team didn't find the killer, he would, by any means necessary. The team also spoke to Susan, who told the team that Sophie was a great companion, she gave her relationship advice, was extremely helpful with the library, and even worked overtime to pick up the slack for the other librarians, though, recently, Susan feared Sophie was trying to become head librarian The killer ended up being Deputy Mayor Barbara Merz, Barbara admitted that she killed Sophie, but refused to divulge why, not even by pressuring by Delaney, Barbara just did not say why she did it. She got 20 years The team investigated the crime scene again, to try to find any clues to Barbara's motive, they only found a cut wire at the scene, which they sent to govis who told the team (Along with Daniel Harold) that this wire had to be used in the mega bomb the Law was devoloping, however the thing is, that the wire seemed to have been ripped out, which means the perpetrator tried to end the bomb, in theory. However, according to Govis, the wire didn't actually work, as it was faulty, meaning someone ripped it out so the bomb would be able to work, and that means the skin cells on the wire show that Barbara Merz was with the Law Armed with this new information, the team interrogated Barbara, who told the team, that she did kill Sophie due to the fact she was digging too deep into the Law, she was discovering too many things, including who was in the Bomb Squad, all five Law leaders, and even the plan for the Blank Slate. Barbara told the team that it was naive of them to think that Jonathan was part of the Bomb Squad, she told them that Jonathan just made the plans for the bomb, she was in the Bomb Squad in Jonathan's stead. Sophie had also figured that out, so she had to go Meanwhile, the Arias brothers approached the team, and said how they were concerned due to the fact that there was a Law agent in the PD, so Devin and the Player went to Sophie's house where they found a rather large document, which they sent to Simon, who told them that Sophie was really trying to bring the Law down, she did only write down about a quarter of the document. However, there was a piece of information that seemed very useful, the traitor among the team is part of the Bomb Squad, meaning that if the team catches all the members of the Bomb Squad, they will have caught the traitor among the team. After this realization, Nicole told the Player that she wants to relax for a bit, and told the team that she had a ticket for everyone to go to the annual St Ronde race, that goes on every year, the team decided to go to the race to relax for a small bit.... Summary victim: Sophie Dreschner weapon: lethal plant 'Killer: Barbara Merz ' Suspects Susan Yerkes 'head librarian' The suspect knows their plants The suspect speaks French The suspect eats Rac & Cheese Zane Zauber 'Ex-con' The suspect knows their plants The suspect speaks French The suspect eats Rac and Cheese Clayton Higinbotham 'Disabled student' The suspect knows their plants The suspect speaks French The suspect eats Rac & Cheese Barbara Merz 'Deputy Mayor The suspect knows their plants The suspect speaks French The suspect eats Rac & Cheese Jackson Ghost 'Paranormal Investigator' The suspect eats Rac & Cheese Quasi-Suspects Killer's profile The Killer knows their plants The Killer speaks French The Killer eats Rac & Cheese The Killer's height is 5'8 The Killer has Blue eyes trivia Steps Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde